Living Nightmare
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: Years after her prom assualt Carrie's life is going downhill again. But now Freddy who has been watching her in her dreams is about to make his intro as he wants her to join him and bring him into the real world. Will Carrie accept? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Intro

"I come out with stories fast don't I? I guess it's because of the lack of things I have to do. Anyway after seeing Horror movie friends on you-tube I had always been imagining Carrie with Freddy. Now that I think about it their relationship would make sense. They both had bad lives, they both have supernatural powers. It all kind of works out. I hope you enjoy!!  
I DO NOT OWN FREDDY, NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET, OR CARRIE!!!"

**_INTRODUCTION_**

It had been years after what happened at the prom.

Carrie had done all the help she could to the people in Florida.

Now her life was descending downhill again.

Lived in a tiny apartment room, she had a job that didn't pay much, she was taunted by other workers as well as her heartless boss, and everyone thought she was crazy.

Carrie still had her powers but she knew she couldn't just use them in public.

She had no idea of what they would do to her.

Carrie did have a few friends but they were almost never able to be there when she needed them to.

She was unaware of what was going to happen very soon.

Someone was watching her in her sleep.

Freddy Kruger normally kills everyone in their sleep on sight but he seemed to have developed something on Carrie.

They were not that different. They both were mistreated by their parents, they both were Sinned people, they both had a special ability that made them unique from any human being.

He also knew that she may be the key to help bring him into the real world without lessening his power.

They were about to meet face to face.


	2. Sin Repeats

"Now we continue."

**_SIN REPEATS_**

The alarm went off and Carrie sluggishly rose out of bed.

It was 5 in the morning, It was still dark out.

Carrie didn't think this was healthy to wake up so early but she had no choice.

It the heater was broken and a cold shower felt anything but good.

The only breakfast she had time eat was a measly granola bar.

The shirt had no soft silk, cotton, or anything comfortable.

The belt was required to be tighten so tight that she couldn't breath. Plus she was getting bruises from it.

The shoes gave her blisters, and the socks did nothing to help them feel better.

Carrie got into her car and knew their was no way she could physically drive it.

If it weren't for her psychic ability she would never make it.

It was hard enough to be desperate for taking a job as a flight attendant but to last through it with out going crazy was a miracle.

Of course Carrie knew what would happen if she went crazy.

And she had her prom dress next to her uniform in the closet to remind her about that incident.

Each day Carrie would be on her feet for hours, she had no coffee and a very short lunch break.

Worst still she had to put up with the griping and complaining of her boss, the other employees, and the people who didn't want the seat they were given on the plane.

The weekends which use to be Carrie's resting days were now among the most miserable.

Vacations were the worst ESPECIALLY Summer vacations.

Monday was now the best day for her and that is saying something.

What pained her the most is having to wish everyone of them to have a nice flight, even to the ones that nagged and complained at her.

To think that she thought her life would improve after high school.

They say that you gain maturity as you grow.

Carrie still felt like she was 16.

On the positive side at least she still had her young looks.

But that didn't get her any less stress.

By the time she came home she had very little time to do other activities.

She eat a quick dinner and go to bed.

This night when she dreamed it wasn't like any dream she had before.

It seemed so real.

She was in a boiler room.

It was glowing red from the heat.

She walked around.

This still seemed like life.

She heard a whisper call her name.

Carrie walked all around the room looking for the caller.

Finally she saw someone standing in a hall in front of her.

He wore a Red and Green striped sweater, he had brown jeans, black shoes, and a brown hat.

His skin was burned badly. Like someone had set him on fire.

His eyes looked sharp and direct.

His nose was like a vulture's beak.

His teeth were sharp.

Scariest of all about him was a glove on his hand with four razors on it.

"Carrie. At last we meet." He said in a deep voice.

"You-Your Fred Kruger." Carrie said.

"Well so I guess I have no need for intros then." Freddy said coming closer.

"I guess the rumors are true. You do live in dreams." Carrie said.

"And as fun as it is to kill people in their sleep I do long to enter the living world again and you are just the one who can do so without limiting my power." Freddy said.

"I refuse to help." Carrie said.

Freddy was neither surprised nor angry he knew she was going to reject him at first.

"Carrie dear, I know the kind of life you live in. You are never given any slack or rest. You know you and I are very similar." He said.

"Your a serial killer and I'm just a quiet girl." Carrie said. "What could you and I possibly have in common."

"We both were mistreated by our parents. We both were born with a form of sin, we both have powers." Freddy said.

"I don't even want mine. I just want to be normal." Carrie said.

"Why Carrie? Your not a weirdo. Your Special. Your Different. You can do things the normal people could never do. That is what makes you better. Dominate." Freddy said.

"If I am dominate then why do I have such a rough life?" Carrie asked.

"Because you chose not to use your abilities to rid yourself of the bastards and bitches in the world like I do." Freddy said. "Alone we are strong but if we were to work together we would be unstoppable."

"I already live with enough guilt thank you very much." Carrie said. "I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Carrie walked away and suddenly Freddy Appeared in front of her.

"Now you don't but soon you will see that I am the only one who gives a damn about you now." He said.

Freddy brushed back some of Carrie's hair and then got close to her face.

"Who knows we might be pretty close one day." Freddy said. Then he kissed Carrie to her surprise.

Carrie woke up.

At first she thought it was a dream but then she felt saliva on her face that sure wasn't her's.


	3. Bio of Fred Kruger

"Sorry for the hold up."

**_Chapter 3  
Bio of Fred Kruger_**

Carrie knew that this was a problem she had to solve now.

She called in sick after finding a disease in the health book that was so bad that even they would have to let her have the day off.

Carrie then used the time to find out more about Fred Kruger as she knew very little about him.

Their might be some clues to his past time and his life.

Carrie started by using her computer that she rarely had the time to use and started looking up info on him like she once did to find out about her powers.

She learned that his mother Amelia Kruger, was a nun who was locked in a asylum of lunatics. They tortured and raped her for several days. When they finally found her, she was barely alive. She was also pregnant with a boy. After he was born, Amanda gave him up for adoption. He was adopted by Mr. Underwood, a bitter old drunk, who named him Freddy. He abused Freddy physically and verbally. At school, he was teased by other kids who called him "son of a hundred maniacs." Freddy began killing animals when people weren't around. As a teenager, he began inflicting self-abuse. After a short time, Freddy murdered Underwood.

Freddy Kruger eventually married a woman named Loretta. They had a girl together and named her Kathrine. Secretly, Freddy was murdering children behind everyone's backs. He killed at least twenty kids and for a while, no one knew who was committing these gruesome crimes. Eventually, Loretta found out her husband was the Elm Street child killer. In order to keep her from talking, Freddy strangled her in front of Kathrine. She told the police, and her murderous father was finally arrested. Unfortunately, someone signed the search warrant in the wrong place and Kruger was set free. Parents of the children he murdered were outraged by this. They all formed a mob and tracked Freddy down in the boiler room where he used to take his victims. They all set the place on fire, trapping him inside.

Some people say that three Dream Demons gave Freddy an offer; he could be granted the power to turn dreams into reality. Carrie had a good reason to belive that Freddy accepted that offer.

As she read it all Carrie began to notice events in Freddy's past that were similar to her own.

She to was abused by her parent, she too was born with sin, she too had a power that seperated her from being a normal person, she too had killed people who teased her, and to top it all off she too killed her parent.

Carrie began to wonder who the real victum was.

Was it the civillians or was it Freddy himself?


	4. Bad Move

"You didn't think I would leave this story incomplete did you? No If I have no wish to finish a story I delete it completely."

Chapter 4

**Bad move**

The next day Carrie went back to her normal routine.

This time there was a man there who demanded a better seat.

"I told you sir. I can't make someone else give up a first class for a coach just because you have a important meeting." Carrie told him.

"You did for the woman in front of me." The man said mad.

"That's because the person who was originally in that first class seat died." Carrie said and then whispered. "And because she didn't insult me in cold blood."

"You have any idea how bad of a day I've had! Your being sexist and selfish." The man said.

That was the final nail in the coffin.

"Sexist? Selfish? You had a bad day?" Carrie said beginning to snap. "At least you have a lawyer job that gets you far. I'm stuck in this dead end job. No rest, no lunch, no promotion. I have no coffee! I'm continually Criticized by my boss, and I have to stay on my numb feet in clothes that feel so uncomfortable I'd rather be covered in nails! I DON'T HAVE THE WEEKENDS OFF AND VERY LITTLE VACATION!!! I AM SO CLOSE TO THE EDGE!!!! I COULD AT LEAST BARE IT IF YOU PEOPLE WOULD CUT ME SOME SLACK!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!! AND TO MAKE IT ALL WORSE THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME I WAS HURT MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY!!! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN TREATED LIKE DIRT!! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST PEOPLE WHO DID THESE THINGS TO ME?! IF YOU VALUE YOU LIFE STOP INSULTING ME OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE SUCH DANGER!!"

Then her psychic abilities forced the man back .

Everyone stared in silence.

As Carrie saw her boss walking towards her with a angry face she just shut down until his talk was over.

Later that day as the man was flying towards his destination he continued to think about Carrie and cursed her to hell.

He then felt lightheaded and fell to sleep.

He woke to find himself in some boiler room.

The place was red hot and his vision was blurred.

A voice then laughed and said.

"You think you have problems?"

The man began to grow fearful.

"You think your the one who has suffered?" The voice continued.

The man ran to find somewhere safe or something other than this scary place.

"Well listen hear you little runt!" The voice said drawing closer."The woman you called selfish was treated like a slave even from her own mother. I unlike you know what's that's life. It's worst than any death. It's worse than anything you have been through."

Freddy then jumped up behind him, grabbed his face with his claw and then said.

"So let me show you how much suffering she has been through."

Freddy skinned him of everything that was vital for him to live.

He was being inflicted with great pain while still staying alive for as long as possible.

In his own movements from his dream he accidentally fell to the pilot room and hit the controls sending the plane down into the ocean killing all but a few people who managed to use the parachutes.


End file.
